


Lighting Fire

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Hunter Keith (Voltron), Hunter Shiro (Voltron), King Lotor, M/M, Tales of Altea Fanzine, Witch Allura (Voltron), Witch Keith (Voltron), Witch Lance (Voltron), Witch Pidge | Katie Holt, written for a zine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: Le armi lo avevano attraversato come se fosse stato nebbia e ci era voluto l'intervento di una ragazzina che scagliava fulmini verdi dalle mani per ucciderlo, o meglio, per farlo dissolvere come fumo.«Non erano fulmini, erano strali magici. Se Pidge ti sentisse, ti farebbe a pezzi.»A quelle parole, Keith spalancò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto, aprendo la bocca per rispondere, ma Lance lo prevenne.«No, non leggo la mente. Diciamo che sono un empatico in rodaggio e che i tuoi pensieri sono particolarmente rumorosi.»«Smettila immediatamente!»Lance si piantò le mani sui fianchi e gli scoccò un'occhiata offesa.«Senti un po'! Non sono io ad avere un catalizzatore in tasca, ok? Se vuoi che smetta di sentire, smetti di usarlo.»





	Lighting Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy!AU scritta come contributo per la splendida fanzine Tales of Altea, di cui sono orgogliosa e felice di aver fatto parte.

Visto attraverso le sbarre della piccola finestra della cella, il villaggio di Altea non aveva nulla di diverso da qualunque altro piccolo centro abitato del regno. Tuttavia, si trattava di un luogo segreto, celato allo sguardo del mondo da una barriera invisibile. Essere stato creato da maghi in fuga dalla legge come unico loro rifugio, lo rendeva particolarmente pericoloso per due cacciatori reali.  
«Non ci faranno nulla. Non possono.» esordì Shiro, dopo un lungo silenzio. «Facciamo parte di un corpo scelto della guardia reale.»  
Sembrava che stesse cercando di convincere sé stesso, più ancora che rassicurare il compagno.  
Keith lo squadrò di sottecchi.  
«Dubito significhi qualcosa per loro.» commentò. «Sono perseguitati, non vedo perché dovrebbero avere qualche genere di pietà verso chi dà loro la caccia.»  
Un discorso del genere poteva sembrare cinico, ma Keith aveva imparato fin troppo presto che non era tutto bianco o nero.  
Shiro, invece, era sempre stato fermo sulle sue idee.  
«Fanno uso della magia, è contro la legge.» ribadì, infatti. «Sappiamo tutti che è una pratica malvagia, è il motivo per cui re Lotor l'ha proibita. Ha consumato la regina Honerva fino a farla impazzire.»  
Uno sbuffo divertito, seguito da una risatina sarcastica, interruppero quello scambio di battute e una figura coperta da un mantello blu si lasciò cadere con noncuranza sulla panca di fronte alla loro cella.  
«Siete così ignoranti, voi galoppini del re.»  
«Ehi!»  
Keith sapeva di non conoscere tutta la storia, ma sentirselo rinfacciare in quel modo era seccante.  
La figura allontanò il cappuccio, scoprendo la capigliatura scura e la pelle ambrata: era il ragazzo che avevano seguito e a causa del quale si erano cacciati in quel guaio.  
«Vorresti dire che non è così? Dubito che l'intera vicenda sia nota a qualcuno che non ha strettamente a che fare con le arti magiche. Se fosse di dominio pubblico, i maghi non sarebbero perseguitati e voi non sareste qui. Non mi avreste pedinato, non vi sareste fatti attaccare da quella creatura e a me e a Pidge non sarebbe toccato salvarvi il fondoschiena.»  
Allungò le gambe e le stese sulla panca.  
Per essere una sorta di carceriere chiacchierava un sacco.  
«Pidge è la ragazza che era con me, quella che ha steso il mostro. Io sono Lance. Ora che ci siamo presentati mi aspetto che siate civili e non cerchiate più di uccidermi.»  
Shiro lo stava studiando da capo a piedi, come faceva di solito con un nemico.  
«Nessuno ha cercato di ucciderti.» obiettò, cautamente.  
«Non che la prigione a vita sia più allettante.» lo liquidò Lance, con un gesto della mano.  
A Keith non importavano i battibecchi, non gli importava nemmeno più che Lance fosse un mago o il motivo per cui lo avevano seguito. Quello che gl'interessava ora era capire cosa fosse successo davvero nel bosco e la natura di ciò che li aveva attaccati.  
Di certo sapeva solo che era qualcosa di impossibile da fermare con armi umane. Shiro lo aveva attaccato con la spada, Keith gli aveva lanciato contro i suoi coltelli: se fosse stato di carne e sangue sarebbe morto. Invece le armi lo avevano attraversato come se fosse stato nebbia e ci era voluto l'intervento di una ragazzina che scagliava fulmini verdi dalle mani per ucciderlo, o meglio, per farlo dissolvere come fumo.  
«Non erano fulmini, erano strali magici. Se Pidge ti sentisse, ti farebbe a pezzi.»  
A quelle parole, Keith spalancò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto, aprendo la bocca per rispondere, ma Lance lo prevenne.  
«No, non leggo la mente. Diciamo che sono un empatico in rodaggio e che i tuoi pensieri sono particolarmente rumorosi.»  
«Smettila immediatamente!»  
Lance si piantò le mani sui fianchi e gli scoccò un'occhiata offesa.  
«Senti un po'! Non sono io ad avere un catalizzatore in tasca, ok? Se vuoi che smetta di sentire, smetti di usarlo.»  
Keith non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fosse un catalizzatore, ma era abbastanza certo di non portare addosso arnesi magici, quindi lo fulminò con lo sguardo e incrociò le braccia, decidendo che aveva ben altro di cui preoccuparsi.  
Fece un cenno a Shiro e si sedettero entrambi nell'angolo più lontano dalle sbarre. Dovevano trovare il modo di uscire di lì, scoprire cos'era la creatura che li aveva attaccati e se poteva essere pericolosa. Beh, certo che era pericolosa, il punto era come bloccarla. Magari riferire tutto a re Lotor, in modo che potesse prendere dei provvedimenti adeguati, organizzare squadre di ricognizione a protezione della popolazione e...  
«E magari smetterla di ipotizzare piani con finali sicuramente catastrofici.»  
Di nuovo la voce di Lance li distrasse dalla loro conversazione sussurrata. Quel tipo gli leggeva davvero nella mente.  
«Hai un coltello magico alla cintura, non è colpa mia se amplifica il tuo potere.» commentò il giovane, come se nulla fosse. «Perché pensi che siate stati attaccati? Quelle bestie si nutrono di magia, se ne fossi stato sprovvisto non si sarebbero nemmeno avvicinate. Ah, non vi consiglio di andare dal re. Se il capo villaggio lo venisse a sapere sarebbero grossi guai per tutti, compreso il vostro reuccio.»  
Keith era senza parole per l'enorme mole d'implicazioni contenute in quelle poche parole, pronunciate quasi per caso. Fu sul punto di fare delle domande, quando Shiro lo prevenne.  
«Il capo villaggio?»  
«Già. Allura. La strega più potente che abbia mai visto, l'unica in grado, forse, di superare persino Pidge. Non ha dei buoni trascorsi con il re, non vi conviene mettervi contro di lei.»  
Ogni parola che Lance pronunciava, era un nuovo mistero che si apriva davanti a loro. Lotor, il re che odiava la magia perché l'aveva privato della madre, aveva avuto dei trascorsi con una strega?  
Keith avanzò di un passo, stringendo tra le mani le sbarre che li dividevano.  
«Che cosa...»  
Non riuscì mai a formulare la domanda. Una violenta scossa fece tremare l'edificio dalle fondamenta. Lance sbatté contro la parete e Keith venne scaraventato a terra, protetto da un impatto violento con il suolo solo dalla prontezza di riflessi di Shiro, che lo afferrò al volo.  
La porta si spalancò di colpo e una voce gridò con urgenza.  
«Lance! Ci stanno attaccando!»  
La ragazzina che li aveva soccorsi nel bosco irruppe nella stanza e afferrò l'altro per un braccio.  
«Sono in tanti, questa volta. Ci sarà bisogno dell'aiuto di tutti. Allura e Coran sono già sul campo, Hunk sta portando al riparo i bambini.»  
Si fermò solo un istante per fissarlo negli occhi.  
«Faremo di tutto per proteggere questo villaggio, ma ci serve una barriera.»  
Lance sostenne lo sguardo per un attimo, prima di distoglierlo con un sospiro.  
«Senza un complementare è un'impresa quasi impossibile. Anche se...»  
Si voltò verso Keith, fissandolo intensamente, come se stesse cercando qualcosa sul suo volto, nei suoi occhi, poi fece un cenno a Pidge.  
La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«Sono cacciatori, non possiamo fidarci di loro e non abbiamo tempo di fare esperimenti.»  
«Lo so benissimo. Non sarà un esperimento, o la va o la spacca. Tu prendi l'altro, è uno spadaccino, può esservi d'aiuto.»  
Pidge emise un suono frustrato e prese dalle mani di Lance la chiave della cella.  
«Lo faccio solo perché mi fido di te e questo mi costerà una lavata di testa epocale da Allura. Darti retta mi mette sempre nei guai!» brontolò mentre apriva la serratura. «Forza, voi due! Fuori di qui. Tu, grande e grosso, vieni con me. Ma sappi che lo faccio solo per tenerti d'occhio, non perché credo che la tua spada possa esserci utile.»  
Keith non aveva capito nulla di quello che stava succedendo ma, scambiando uno sguardo con Shiro, intuì che quella sarebbe stata la loro unica occasione di uscire di lì. Tutto quello che sapeva era che la gente di quel villaggio si trovava in grave pericolo e, a quanto pareva, il loro supporto poteva essere determinante per la difesa.  
«Vi aiuteremo solo se...» iniziò, ma Pidge lo zittì con un gesto secco.  
«Non si accettano trattative sulle vite delle persone!»  
Non servì aggiungere altro e uscirono tutti di corsa.  
  
Shiro era confuso e, come spesso succedeva in quelle situazioni, non aveva minimamente il tempo di pensarci.  
Le sue convinzioni stavano cozzando ripetutamente contro una realtà che non era come se l'aspettava. Aveva sempre creduto che i maghi fossero creature malvagie e ossessionate dal potere. Quelli con cui aveva avuto a che fare direttamente o di cui gli era giunta notizia rientravano in quella categoria e il dispaccio del re parlava chiaro: la magia era stata bandita perché era pericolosa e corrompeva la mente delle persone.  
Tuttavia, quello che aveva davanti agli occhi non sembrava né malvagio né corrotto.  
I due ragazzi nel bosco avevano salvato loro la vita e ora si stavano dando da fare per proteggere gli abitanti del villaggio da una minaccia ignota e distruttiva. Non era l'operare tipico di un mago a cui aveva sempre assistito.  
Mille domande si affollavano nella sua mente e il primo impulso sarebbe stato quello di farsi dare delle spiegazioni, ma l'ennesima scossa troncò ogni tentennamento.  
Appena fuori dall’edificio, davanti ai loro occhi si aprì uno scenario catastrofico: diversi edifici erano in fiamme, molte persone si trovavano a terra, ferite o forse peggio. Altre stavano ancora combattendo fieramente nel tentativo disperato di arginare l'ondata di creature oscure che stava invadendo il villaggio.  
Gli esseri sembravano ombre inconsistenti, ma circondavano le persone come un branco di bestie che puntava la preda. Lance aveva detto che si nutrivano di magia, quindi quel paragone era quantomai azzeccato.  
«Dobbiamo fare qualcosa!» esclamò Keith, al fianco di Shiro. «Non possiamo permettere che questa gente venga sterminata!»  
Quelle parole fecero scattare qualcosa in Shiro, esortando il suo senso di giustizia: avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per analizzare la situazione più tardi, ora dovevano agire!  
«Vai con Lance, a quanto pare ha bisogno del tuo aiuto.» disse quindi, con il tono di chi è abituato a impartire ordini. «Io resterò a dare una mano qui, come posso.»  
Keith non perse tempo a discutere e si allontanò di corsa.  
Rimasto solo, Shiro sfoderò la spada e si lanciò all'attacco del gruppo di creature più vicine, che circondavano una ragazza dalla pelle scura e dai lunghi capelli candidi.  
Lei si voltò, un'espressione stupita sul volto, mentre la luce magica l’avvolgeva completamente.  
«Cosa vuoi?» chiese bruscamente, riportando subito la sua attenzione sugli avversari. «Se intendi arrestarmi, in questo momento sono leggermente occupata.»  
«Voglio solo aiutare!» protestò Shiro, ma, prima che potesse impegnarsi in uno scontro effettivo, il suo sguardo venne attirato dalla figura che era stata al suo fianco fino a un attimo prima.  
Pidge aveva assunto una posizione di difesa e, come nel bosco, la luce verde si sprigionava dalle sue mani.  
Il potere si materializzava attorno a lei in scie eleganti e ipnotiche, scontrandosi con i suoi assalitori con una forza che lasciava Shiro incantato. Era minuta e sottile, eppure emanava una potenza incredibile: le creature oscure che la circondavano venivano abbattute una dopo l'altra da dardi luminosi, scomparendo in nuvole di fumo nero.  
Shiro era sempre stato affascinato dalle manifestazioni di forza e quello sfoggio di potere lo lasciava senza parole. In quel momento, ai suoi occhi, quella ragazzina a cui avrebbe dovuto dare la caccia appariva implacabile e bellissima.  
Fu proprio in quell’istante che notò con la coda dell'occhio un semplice guizzo. Era un preavviso troppo esiguo. La ragazza non ebbe nemmeno quello.  
«Pidge!»  
A stento Shiro riconobbe la propria voce mentre il suo corpo si muoveva istintivamente, gettandosi tra lei e il mostro che la stava aggredendo alle spalle.  
La spada balenò per trapassare la creatura mentre, con l’altra mano, il cacciatore spinse da parte la giovane strega, salvandola da un attacco potenzialmente letale. La lama attraversò l’essere come se fosse stato del tutto inconsistente, ma un turbine di luce verde spazzò via quella e le restanti bestie.  
Ancora con le mani tese nel gesto di lanciare l’incantesimo, la ragazza si voltò verso di lui, stupefatta.  
«Mi hai salvata?» chiese, come se nemmeno lei riuscisse a credere a quanto accaduto.  
Shiro abbassò la spada, assumendo un'espressione incerta.  
«Beh... sì. Non potevo certo lasciare che ti facessero del male. Sono un cacciatore, non un mostro.»  
Lei lo fissò come se lo vedesse per la prima volta: grandi occhi color del miele, dietro un paio di lenti rotonde, troppo profondi e carichi di conoscenza per la semplice ragazzina che appariva.  
L'attimo passò e Pidge allungò entrambe le mani.  
Afferrò l'impugnatura della sua spada, sollevandola, e fece scorrere le dita sul piatto della lama.  
Una serie di rune iridescenti comparvero al suo passaggio e vennero assorbite dal metallo.  
«È un incantesimo per potenziare le armi.» spiegò, davanti al suo sguardo confuso. «Ora dovresti riuscire a colpire quelle creature anche tu. Non avrei mai pensato di formularne uno per il nemico ma è arrivato il momento di fare fronte comune.»  
Dal tono non sembrava particolarmente entusiasta ma Shiro avrebbe potuto scommettere sulla comparsa di un piccolo sorriso, un attimo prima che tornasse a concentrarsi sullo scontro.  
  
Chi invece era davvero poco entusiasta era Keith, che si era visto trascinare da Lance in qualcosa di totalmente folle e fuori dalla sua portata.  
Si trovavano in quello che sembrava un laboratorio, ingombro di tutti quegli oggetti che aveva sempre associato alle pratiche magiche: ampolle, cristalli, mazzetti di erbe appesi al soffitto, libri, pergamene, penne d'oca. Le pareti erano ricoperte di strani simboli disegnati con il gesso.  
Lance non aveva perso tempo a spiegargli nulla, non ne avevano a sufficienza, aveva detto. Si era limitato a spostare tutti i mobili in modo da avere uno spazio sgombro sul pavimento e a tracciargli attorno delle strane linee con uno dei gessi presi dal tavolo.  
«Non uscire dal cerchio.» spiegò, rapidamente. «Senza precauzioni potrebbe essere pericoloso. Siediti a terra e non toccare niente.»  
Keith gli rivolse un'espressione scettica ma eseguì quanto detto, mentre lo osservava prendere due ciotole appoggiate poco lontano. In una versò dell'acqua, nell'altra sistemò una candela. Accese anche alcuni bastoncini d’incenso, che posizionò su un ripiano.  
«L’ideale sarebbe stato avere anche terra e aria, ma Pidge e Hunk sono occupati.» commentò Lance, sistemando le ciotole sul cerchio. «L'acqua a ovest, il fuoco a sud. E speriamo che siano sufficienti.»  
Con un piede cancellò un tratto di gesso, mormorò alcune parole, entrò nel cerchio e si chinò a richiuderlo. Terminata l'operazione, si sedette a gambe incrociate di fronte a Keith.  
«Non capisco il senso di tutto questo.» protestò il cacciatore. «Ho detto che ti avrei aiutato, ma questa roba...»  
«Senti. Non c'è un modo semplice per dirlo, quindi poi non prendertela con me.» iniziò Lance. «Hai sangue magico. L'ho capito non appena ti ho visto e quello che porti alla cintura me l’ha confermato. È l'athame di una strega del fuoco.»  
Keith sbarrò gli occhi.  
Non aveva mai saputo niente della sua famiglia, quel coltello era l'unico indizio che aveva, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che lo portasse in quella direzione. Gli era stato insegnato che i maghi rappresentavano il male e aveva sempre giustificato l'interesse che provava nei loro confronti come semplice studio del nemico, piuttosto che qualcosa di più profondo.  
Lance scosse la testa e sospirò.  
«Lo so.» disse, rispondendo a tutti i suoi conflitti inespressi. «Dopo ti aiuterò, te lo prometto, adesso non abbiamo davvero tempo. Se voglio avere una minima possibilità di salvare il villaggio, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Per erigere una barriera protettiva servono almeno due elementi complementari e non si vedevano maghi del fuoco dalla scorsa generazione, sei davvero una rarità inestimabile. Io sono un mago dell’acqua, ma sono anche un empatico, quindi l’unico che può attingere a un potere non addestrato.»  
Keith tentò di imporsi la calma e annuì: avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per indagare sulle sue ipotetiche origini magiche più tardi. Se ora poteva fare qualcosa per salvare delle vite, era suo dovere provarci.  
Lance gli spiegò, in poche parole concise, come stare seduto, su cosa concentrarsi per favorire una sorta di trance e come convogliare un potere che non sapeva nemmeno di possedere. Poiché non aveva idea di come utilizzarlo, si sarebbe limitato a permettere a Lance di attingervi.  
La cantilena intonata dal mago doveva avere qualcosa di ipnotico perché, insieme alla fiamma della candela che gli ondeggiava davanti agli occhi e alla fragranza dolce dell’incenso, iniziò a farlo sentire sempre più leggero. Non si rese conto di aver chiuso gli occhi ma, come in un sogno, avvertì qualcosa sfiorarlo.  
Erano le mani di Lance? Lo stava toccando?  
Nel suo attuale stato di scarsa lucidità non avrebbe saputo dire come, ma il suo corpo reagì ugualmente al contatto irrigidendosi.  
«No no no, fidati di me!»  
La voce gli giunse da lontano, ovattata.  
«Hai delle barriere niente male. Lasciami entrare, non hai nulla da temere.»  
Keith avrebbe voluto rispondere che non lo temeva affatto, ma la sensazione che provò surclassò ogni altra.  
Era come se qualcuno stesse smontando pezzo per pezzo, mattone per mattone, parti della sua mente, del suo corpo e della sua energia e le usasse per costruire qualcosa di nuovo.  
Vide la fiamma balenare e bruciare dietro le sue palpebre chiuse, l'acqua stillare, goccia dopo goccia, e la barriera prendere forma, un’immensa cupola azzurro brillante.  
La sua visione si fece confusa, per un attimo ebbe l'impressione di librarsi al di fuori del proprio corpo, di vedere lo scontro in atto per le strade del villaggio, anche se nulla poteva toccarlo o ferirlo. La barriera cristallina, scheggia dopo scheggia, andava ricoprendo l'intera superficie, tagliando fuori le creature malefiche.  
Durò solo un istante, poi la sensazione di precipitare nel vuoto prese il sopravvento e Keith spalancò gli occhi con un grido strozzato.  
Era sdraiato sul pavimento, ansimante e spossato. Lance, seduto accanto a lui, lo fissava respirando affannosamente.  
«Prendi fiato, con calma.» lo istruì. «È andata bene. Abbiamo tagliato fuori i mostri e protetto il villaggio.»  
Sembrava esausto a sua volta, ma sorrideva. In quel momento Keith realizzò che l'azzurro scintillante della barriera era lo stesso dei suoi occhi.  
«Credo proprio che d'ora in poi avremo un sacco da fare, signor cacciatore.» disse, allungando la mano e scostandogli la frangia in un gesto inconsapevolmente gentile. «Oltre a scoprire da dove arrivano quei mostri, avremo un mago del fuoco da addestrare.»  
Tese la mano e lo aiutò a mettersi seduto.  
«Che ne dici, forse potremo andare d'accordo?»  
Keith lo fissò e sentì le proprie labbra distendersi in un sorriso.  
«Possiamo fare un tentativo. A proposito, io sono Keith.»  
Non sapeva cosa fosse successo, né cosa sarebbe stato di lui in futuro, ma sentiva che a quello sguardo non avrebbe mai potuto negare nulla.

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **Yuki -[Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)**   
> 


End file.
